


[ART] The Miracle (Cover art)

by GlitterSkullFairy, Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Cover art for GlitterSkullFairy's The Miracle as part of the Deckerstar Big Bang 2019. Link to fic in post.





	[ART] The Miracle (Cover art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts).

> If you haven't already read [The Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473754/chapters/48580874) by GlitterSkullFairy, go run right now. It's amazing and lovely and perfect and was a joy to draw for. I only wish I could've managed another piece, but PSA artists, stretch your wrists and arms and don't hunch like a goblin.

> In which Chloe borrows an Angel and a Demon and sets off on a rescue mission to get Lucifer out of Hell.

AKA a JOY TO READ. Go check it out!


End file.
